


lead you with starlight

by ineedmygirl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blind Date, Bokuto Koutarou is a Good Friend, First Dates, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Romance, Sexual Content, So Much Romance, sakusa is a prince among men, this is basically my love letter to sakusa kiyoomi, tsukishima just wants to find love damnit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27518788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedmygirl/pseuds/ineedmygirl
Summary: “I asked you to close your eyes because I’m pretty sure if you look at me while I kiss you, I’m going to fall in love with you.”Sakusa breathes out an airy laugh that Tsukishima takes straight into his lungs.“I’m pretty sure I’m going to fall in love with you either way.”
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 26
Kudos: 248





	lead you with starlight

**Author's Note:**

> omitsukki? omitsukki! i have the biggest crush on both of them so this was bound to happen eventually pls enjoy <3
> 
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/oiiblondie)

  
  
  
Tsukishima still can’t quite believe he let Bokuto talk him into going on a blind date tonight.

Even more unbelievable, perhaps, is that fact that it’s actually going _well._ Though, Tsukishima very much attributes that to the person he found waiting for him when he arrived at the designated restaurant at the time Bokuto told him to that evening.

The date was already going better than most in his disastrous recent history when Tsukishima realized the restaurant probably had at _least_ four stars on Yelp, valet parking, and a man in a tux at the door who offered to take his coat. The hostess was a woman in a nice black dress with her hair piled on top of her head and gave Tsukishima a blinding smile when he told her his name.

“Right this way, Tsukishima-san! Your party is already waiting for you.”

Tsukishima wasn’t sure what he was expecting from his mysterious date, but what he certainly wasn’t expecting was Sakusa Kiyoomi.

He stopped dead in his tracks.

“Tsukishima-san?” The hostess said curiously. “Is everything alright?”

Sakusa was still looking down at his menu and hadn’t noticed Tsukishima arrive yet. The low candlelight made his cheekbones look sharp and his deep obsidian eyes glow like embers.

“Are you sure that’s my party?” Tsukishima croaked. The hostess laughed.

“He’s handsome, isn’t he?”

“He’s…” _Wow._

After taking a few more seconds to collect himself, Tsukishima followed the hostess to the table. Sakusa didn’t look nearly as surprised to see Tsukishima as Tsukishima was to see him. He actually _stood up_ when he noticed Tsukishima approaching, like he was some kind of royalty or something.

“Tsukishima,” Sakusa greeted familiarly. They had met a few times in the past before, though they’d never exchanged more than a few pleasantries. He looked terribly dapper in a charcoal grey button down and fitted black trousers. Tsukishima tugged self-consciously at the sleeves of his cream-colored sweater, even though Yamaguchi and Yachi had both assured him a dozen times each that he looked ‘positively delicious’.

“You were expecting me.”

Sakusa’s eyebrows pulled together. It was unbearably handsome. “Were you not expecting me?”

“Bokuto told me this was a blind date. Guess he forgot to mention it was only half-blind.”

“Are you disappointed then?” Sakusa asked, with no inflection. He seemed merely curious.

“No,” Tsukishima answered honestly. “The opposite, actually.”

A flicker of a smile ghosted over Sakusa’s lips. Tsukishima’s eyes were drawn to it helplessly.

“I’m glad,” Sakusa said. He pushed a small booklet across the table to Tsukishima. “Why don’t you choose a bottle of wine for us? Pick whatever you want.”

Tsukishima wasn’t usually particularly impressed by displays of wealth, didn’t find being wooed with material things to be charming. But the way Sakusa said it, he could tell that he wasn’t trying to show off the fact the he could afford any bottle of wine on the menu, he just genuinely wanted to let Tsukishima get something he would like.

The date had barely begun, and it was already leagues better than any Tsukishima could remember going on before.

Things only got better from there. Sakusa was nothing short of the perfect dinner partner, asked Tsukishima intriguing questions and listened attentively to his responses, smiled and nodded in all the right places, and was polite to the waiter. Even when he pulled out his own metal straw and utensils, Tsukishima found it endearing rather than strange. Especially when Sakusa flushed and mumbled something about “more hygienic” and “better for the environment”, like he was afraid Tsukishima was going to make fun of him for it.

They talked about Tsukishima’s job and the Black Jackals’ season and their favorite authors and why autumn was the best season. They talked about so many things, Tsukishima started to forget how they got from one topic to the next. They talked so much that by the end of the meal (which Sakusa insisted on paying for completely) they still had half a bottle of wine left.

The waiter re-corked and bagged the rest of it for Sakusa, who gave it a thoughtful look for one moment, then looked up at Tsukishima and asked: “Would you like to come back to my place to finish this with me?”

Ah. And there it was.

Tsukishima had heard that line before more times than he could count. He knew what guys who used that line on him were really asking for, and he couldn’t help the little stab of disappointment he felt. He thought that he and Sakusa had been having a really good time and made a genuine connection, but it really was just par for the course that his ‘date’ would just be interested in taking him to bed.

Had it been any other guy in the world, Tsukishima would have been so fed up with his terrible date luck, he would have just said ‘no’ and called it a night. Went home to eat a pint of ice cream and sulk while Yamaguchi pet his hair and Yachi curled up under his arm and they watched trashy action films.

But this wasn’t just any guy in the world.

This was _Sakusa freakin’ Kiyoomi._ Quite possibly one of the most attractive men Tsukishima has ever had the pleasure of laying eyes on. 

And if this was Tsukishima’s only chance with him?

“Sure.”

Which is how Tsukishima found himself here: In the living room of Sakusa’s top-floor, high-rise, multimillion dollar apartment. Being one of the top athletes in the world apparently has its _many_ perks.

Sakusa tells Tsukishima to make himself comfortable while he goes to grab something from another room. The top few buttons of his shirt are undone now his sleeves are cuffed to show off his the veins of his toned forearms. Tsukishima nods, not trusting himself to open his mouth without drooling.

He sits down on the edge of Sakusa’s couch to wait. He’ll probably fuck him right here, Tsukishima thinks, running his hands over the plush cushions. It’s a nice couch at least, much nicer than the ones he’s used to being fucked on. Again, he can’t help but be a little disappointed that he won’t make it as far as Sakusa’s bedroom, but not surprised.

Sakusa is probably grabbing condoms and lube from the bathroom. That’s usually what happens at this point. Tsukishima figures he might as well save them both a bit of time and start undressing while he’s waiting.

He’s only just got his sweater pulled down to expose one of his shoulders when Sakusa announces his return with a surprised and breathy, “Oh.”

He stops in the entry to the room, cheeks slowly filling with color. Tsukishima doesn’t see any condom or lube in his hands, but it might be buried in the blanket he’s holding.

Wait - what do they need a blanket for? The couch is already soft enough, it’s not like they need the extra layer. Sakusa is very meticulous about cleanliness though, so he probably prefers to lay down a blanket that can be easily washed so they don’t dirty his couch.

Tsukishima inches his sweater further down his shoulder, and the movement seems to spur Sakusa into action. He approaches Tsukishima carefully, like he’s a wild animal he’s scared of spooking. He puts the folded blanket down on the couch next to Tsukishima and crouches down in front of him, the position making his pants pull taut at the muscles of his thighs.

Tsukishima wants to stare at them, but it’s hard to look away from Sakusa’s intense gaze. His breath sticks in his throat when Sakusa reaches for him, his heart hammering away.

_Here we go,_ Tsukishima thinks, anticipating Sakusa’s touch, eyes falling half-closed.

Sakusa pulls his sweater back up into place.

Tsukishima doesn't quite process what’s happened until the heat of Sakusa’s touch subsides and he realizes that he’s still warm.

“Tsukishima…” Sakusa starts slowly, with a horrible amount of care. The realization hits like a slap to the face.

“Oh, oh no.” Tsukishima cuts him off, one hand flying up to cover his mouth in mortification. “Oh, my god, I am - I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have assumed - I just thought -”

“Please, don’t misunderstand.” Sakusa takes his hand again and Tsukishima’s face burns. “I am definitely interested in sleeping with you, but right now, I would much rather pour you a glass of wine and show you the stars.”

Tsukishima peeks at Sakusa between his fingers.

“You - what?”

Sakusa smiles kindly at him and strokes the inside of his wrist with the pad of his thumb.

“I really did invite you here to help me finish that bottle, and there’s a great view of the stars from my balcony. I just went to get the blanket so we had something to lay down on.”

“Oh,” Tsukishima says in a very small voice.

Sakusa stands and pulls Tsukishima to his feet with him.

“Does that sound like something you would like?” He asks, their faces now close enough that Tsukishima can smell the darkly sweet scent of wine on his breath.

Tsukishima nods quickly. Sakusa lifts his hand to his lips and presses the softest kiss to his knuckles before tangling their fingers together and leading the way. Tsukishima lets himself be pulled along, feeling floaty and weightless, though it could just be the butterflies in his stomach taking flight.

There are plenty of chairs on the balcony that they could be sitting on, but Tsukishima finds it ridiculously charming that Sakusa chose for them to sit on a blanket on the ground instead. They each have a hefty glass of red wine by their sides, leaning back on their palms with their pinkies almost touching between them.

Tsukishima is trying to pay attention to the deep lull of Sakusa’s voice as he points out constellations above (he knows an impressive amount by heart), but all he can focus on is that tiny millimeter of space between them and the fact that Sakusa has made no effort to close it since they sat down together.

How could he ever think that Sakusa was anything like those other losers he’s gone on dates with in the past?

“Sakusa?” Tsukishima says quietly in one of the pauses of the other man’s speaking. Sakusa hums lightly. “I want to apologize, again, for my forwardness earlier. It’s just, I’ve never had a date do this for me before.”

Sakusa’s lips purse lightly in confusion.

“Show you the stars?”

Tsukishima shakes his head, picking at a loose thread on his sweater nervously.

“Invite me back to their place for something other than… You know… Because they wanted to sleep with me.”

His words are met with a beat of silence, just long enough that his mind starts to spiral, imaging all of the terrible things Sakusa must be thinking about him right now. He dares a glance at Sakusa out of the corner of his eye, and finds the other man already looking at him.

_At_ him. Not through him. Not around him. Not past him.

Right at him.

“What a waste. You’re much too interesting a person for that.”

A pleased flush suffuses Tsukishima’s cheeks and he has to take a sip of his wine before he trusts himself to speak again. In just a few hours, Sakusa has managed to make Tsukishima feel more seen than he has in a very, very long time. It’s almost laughable how being called something as innocuous as ‘interesting’ has Tsukishima so flustered.

But it’s _Sakusa freakin’ Kiyoomi._

“I’ve had a pretty bad run of it in the dating department lately, you could say,” Tsukishima admits. “I would never have even considered going on a blind date tonight if anyone other than Bokuto had suggested it. But he told me you were a really nice guy, even if he wouldn’t exactly tell me who you were. He tends to be a pretty good judge of character.”

Sakusa hums. “Bokuto said the same thing about you.” He taps his chin thoughtfully. “Well, actually, I believe the exact words he used were ‘drop-dead pretty with a very spicy personality’.”

Tsukishima’s jaw drops in horror. “He did not say that.” Sakusa’s lips twitch, obviously fighting a smile. “He did _not_ call me spicy, oh my god, I’m going to kill him!”

He’s so preoccupied with thinking about all of the various tortures he’s going to inflict on Bokuto to next time he sees him, that he almost misses it. The most miraculous and wonderful thing.

Sakusa laughs.

It’s quiet and subdued but no less gorgeous, when the corners of his eyes crinkle up and his lips stretch wide around a set of perfectly white teeth. It reminds Tsukishima of watching the snow fall from outside the window, so pretty and untouchable. The unexpectedness and brilliance of it sending an excited thrill through him.

Tsukishima inches his pinky closer to Sakusa’s until they touch. Without a pause in his laughter, Sakusa hooks them together.

“I can’t believe that _you_ actually agreed to go on a date with a guy Bokuto described as ‘spicy’,” Tsukishima accuses when Sakusa’s laughter dies down. “I’m seriously starting to question your taste.”

Sakusa’s eyes roam his face, from his blonde curls to his flushed cheeks to his pursed lips, even dipping down for a moment to the exposed hollow of his collarbone. A slow smirk spreads across his face.

“I wouldn’t worry about my taste. It’s quite impeccable, if I do say so myself.”

If anyone were to ask him about it later, Tsukishima would blame the slight head-drunk he was getting from the wine on the surprised little noise he made, and the way his whole body turned towards Sakusa like a flower reaching for the sunlight. Sakusa didn’t seem to mind though, turning Tsukishima’s hand over underneath his and letting their palms rest together.

Tsukishima has large palms and long fingers, strong and good for blocking. But with Sakusa’s fingers curled around him like this, they feel small and delicate.

“Bokuto was right though, wasn’t he?” Sakusa tilts his head back towards the stars. “You are drop-dead pretty.”

Tsukishima bites down on a shy smile and pulls his knees to his chest. His heart feels weak and fluttery, but not in a bad way.

“He could have just left it at that,” he grumbles petulantly. Sakusa laughs again, not as fully as last time, but Tsukishima drinks it up desperately all the same.

“Don’t be too angry with Bokuto, he always speaks very highly of you. He’s quite fond, I’d say.”

Despite his annoyance, Tsukishima feels a rush of affection for his friend.

“Hm, well, he’d better be. We actually dated for a little while, did you know?”

Sakusa’s eyebrows quirk the tiniest bit in surprise.

“I didn’t. What happened?”

Tsukishima gives a little shrug. “Not a lot, honestly. We weren’t together for very long, not for any specific reason, just because we quickly realized we much preferred things the way they were before. We missed being friends, which we knew was a possibility going into it, but we figured we would always regret never knowing for sure if we didn’t at least try.”

“No regrets, then?”

“None,” Tsukishima confirms with a little smile. Dating Bokuto hadn’t been so bad. Hadn’t been bad at all, really, but there was a special _something_ that was missing. Tsukishima would always love him, regardless. “What about you? Any exes I know?”

Sakusa takes a thoughtful sip of his wine, tongue darting out to catch a stray drop as it started to slide down the rim of his glass. Tsukishima swallows hard and forces his eyes elsewhere, to the little curl falling across Sakusa’s forehead and the little constellation of moles exposed there. It’s not much safer. Apparently every inch of Sakusa makes Tsukishima feel like he’s burning up from the inside out.

“Just Ushijima Wakatoshi.”

Tsukishima blinks, processing.

“Isn’t he married now? To Tendou, right?”

Sakusa nods and smiles, and Tsukishima searches his expression for any longing or bitterness and finds none. Just genuine happiness for an old lover.

“It was quite some time ago that we dated. There have been a few people since then, but nobody very serious and no one you would know. Ushijima was the only real meaningful relationship I had.”

There’s something faraway and reverent in Sakusa’s eyes, and Tsukishima couldn’t stop the flare of competitiveness that burned in him and made him blurt out, “I blocked one of his spikes in high school, you know.”

“Oh, I know.”

“Wait, you do?” Tsukishima frowns. So much for his big, impressive reveal. Sakusa has really been one step ahead of him all night.

“You think this date is the first I’ve heard of you?” Sakusa asks with amusement. “Bokuto and Hinata talk about you constantly, and even Atsumu begrudgingly admits that he was impressed by your blocking against his team at Nationals when you were only a first year.”

Tsukishima flushes at the praise, pride swelling in his chest.

“Not quite good enough, I guess,” he laughs self-depreciatively. Sakusa frowns, finger tapping the center of Tsukishima’s palm like he’s trying to send a message in Morse Code.

“I remember watching a few of your games. You guys could have gone all the way, if it wasn’t for…”

Tsukishima cringes at the memory. Sakusa taps another senseless pattern, and for some reason Tsukishima reads it as ‘I’m sorry’, even though it probably means nothing at all. Some of the sting of the memory fades away.

“Yeah… I kinda wish we had gotten a chance to play each other back then, though. What do you think would have happened? Do you think I could have stopped you?” Tsukishima teases.

Well, it was just meant to be teasing. He hadn’t expected a real answer, really, maybe just some banter back, a few light insults.

What he didn’t expect was for Sakusa to turn his head and give Tsukishima a long, considering look, before answering.

“I think I would have taken one look at you and forfeit the entire game.”

Tsukishima doesn’t know what instinct it is that kicks in then, but his fingers suddenly close tightly around Sakusa’s. The other man doesn’t protest, just interlocks their fingers and holds back just as tight. Tsukishima thinks he must be able to feel his heart pounding through his palm with how fast his pulse is racing.

“I would have been furious,” Tsukishima says weakly.

“I know,” Sakusa says, completely serious. “Because you’re very spicy.”

In that moment, it’s just about the funniest thing Tsukishima has heard in his life. A helpless laugh bubbles out of his throat and once it starts he can’t seem to stop it until tears are gathering in the corners of his eyes and his stomach aches with it. Sakusa just watches him, a little shocked, a lot in awe, and Tsukishima doesn’t try to stop it when the force of his laughter makes him fall against Sakusa’s side, face falling into the crook of his neck. After a moment of hesitation, he feels a strong arm wrap around his waist.

The situation is decidedly a lot less funny when Tsukishima stops laughing and realizes the position he’s put them in. He lets out a surprised little breath and feels Sakusa’s arm tighten around him when it hits the side of his neck. Tsukishima goes very still, hears Sakusa swallow hard over the sound of blood rushing in his ears.

“Tsukishima,” Sakusa say lowly and Tsukishima can feel the way his name vibrates in his chest. “I just want to make one thing very clear to you. Even though I am undeniably very interested in having sex with you, it’s important to me that you know that I would still be more than happy with this evening’s events if they ended without so much as a kiss.”

Tsukishima isn’t sure if he believes in fate or destiny or any of that stuff, but he’s suddenly very certain that all of his disastrous dates and nights spent crying were leading him to this, right here. Drinking wine under the stars with Sakusa Kiyoomi, who wouldn’t presume to ask Tsukishima for even the chastest of kisses. Who would have just as good of a time with Tsukishima if they had all of their clothes on as he would if they didn’t.

And it’s worth it. If this is what it was all for, it was worth it.

Slowly, Tsukishima picks his head up from Sakusa’s shoulder and turns to face him more fully. Sakusa’s grip on his waist loosens, but he doesn’t let go.

“It would be better with a kiss, though, wouldn’t it?”

Sakusa blinks slowly at him, like he’s stuck in molasses. His eyes drift down to Tsukishima’s lips and up again.

“I would be just as happy either way, but… I certainly wouldn’t argue if it’s something that you want.”

“I do,” Tsukishima says quickly. Perhaps too quickly if the quirk of Sakusa’s lips is anything to go by.

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

Neither of them moves and Tsukishima realizes that Sakusa is waiting for Tsukishima to come to him. Not out of arrogance, but out of respect. Not to take, but to accept.

“Could you -” Tsukishima slips his fingers just beneath Sakusa’s cuffed sleeves and tugs lightly. “This is gonna sound weird, but would you mind closing your eyes? It’s just that I - aaand you already closed them.”

“Was I not supposed to yet?” Sakusa’s eyebrows furrow, but he keeps his eyes closed. “Do you want me to open them again?”

“No, no, it’s fine,” Tsukishima laughs breathlessly. “It’s just, you didn’t even wait for me to explain why.”

The lines on Sakusa’s forehead smooth out and he shrugs easily. “I figured it was to make you more comfortable. That’s reason enough for me.”

Tsukishima is pretty sure that if the balloon of his heart swells any bigger in his chest, he’s simply going to float away completely.

He rises up on his knees and shuffles closer. Sakusa inhales sharply when he feels Tsukishima gently push his legs further apart so that he can slip in between them, getting as close to Sakusa as possible. He brings one hand up to Sakusa’s cheek so that he knows he’s there and because the moonlight makes the smooth, pale skin look like the cool surface of the water and Tsukishima wants to touch it.

Tsukishima leans in and stops when the tips of their noses brush together and each of their breaths ghosts across the other’s lips.

“I asked you to close your eyes because I’m pretty sure if you look at me while I kiss you, I’m going to fall in love with you.”

Sakusa breathes out an airy laugh that Tsukishima takes straight into his lungs.

“I’m pretty sure I’m going to fall in love with you either way.”

Tsukishima kisses him.

It’s probably not the best kiss he’s ever had, technically speaking. The position kind of hurts his knees and Sakusa’s hands are only barely brushing Tsukishima’s hips. They haven’t even introduced tongues into the equation yet, and still somehow it’s the most spectacular kiss of all time.

Because Tsukishima isn’t kissing Sakusa because he feels obligated to, and Tsukishima isn’t kissing Sakusa for just one night, and Tsukishima isn’t kissing Sakusa as a means to an end.

Tsukishima is kissing Sakusa for one reason.

“Sakusa,” Tsukishima whispers against his lips, fingers brushing over his jaw. “I want you. And I want you to want me, too.” Sakusa makes a tiny, punched-out noise.

“I do,” Sakusa breathes, hands finally finding purchase on Tsukishima’s hips. “I want you so badly.”

Tsukishima smiles into another kiss, winding his arms around Sakusa’s neck.

“Then take me.”

They’re apparently the magic words Sakusa has been waiting for.

He wraps his arms around Tsukishima’s narrow waist and gathers him securely in his arms before smoothly rolling them both over and gently laying Tsukishima down on the blanket. The ease with which he does it makes Tsukishima’s gut throb with arousal. It’s easy to forget, when looking at Sakusa’s sharp, delicate features, that he’s an athlete at his core.

That he could have handled Tsukishima any way he wanted to this entire time, but waited for Tsukishima to give the word before laying a single finger on him.

He’s got all ten fingers on Tsukishima now, not that he’s complaining one bit. Both hands pushed up beneath Tsukishima’s sweater, caging his ribs between his fingers while their tongues hungrily explore each other’s mouths.

Sakusa is an incredible kisser, all precision and intent, and the way he seems to know exactly what he wants is ridiculously attractive. He tastes good, too, like mint and red wine. Sharp and heady. Tsukishima could get addicted to a taste like that.

Tsukishima arches into his touch and Sakusa tugs at his bottom lip with his perfect fucking teeth. Tsukishima whines, hips lifting of their own accord and seeking out the hard lines of Sakusa’s body above him.

When he realizes what Tsukishima is doing, Sakusa grins against his lips, lightly bites him again and finally lowers himself so that Tsukishima’s hardening length is pressing right against his hip. Tsukishima’s fingers hook into the waistband of Sakusa’s pants and pull him him down to meet Tsukishima when he grinds up against him.

_“Kei.”_

Tsukishima gasps at the sound of Sakusa groaning his name in such a low, wrecked voice. He’s pretty sure he’s never been more turned on in his life and they’re both still fully clothed.

“Say it again.” Tsukishima’s trembling fingers tangle themselves into Sakusa’s thick, dark curls. “Please, please say it again.”

Sakusa licks into his mouth while his hips roll down sensually.

“Kei,” he mumbles against Tsukishima’s lips. “Kei, Kei, so gorgeous, Kei.”

Tsukishima lets his head fall back against the blanket, staring up at the stars sprinkled across the night sky, breath coming in quick pants as Sakusa’s mouth works its way down his neck. Sakusa was right, Tsukishima thinks distantly. There is an incredible view of the stars from out here. The longer Tsukishima stares up into the inky black endlessness of the sky above, the more he loses himself into nothing but the feeling of Sakusa’s body above him and his hands skimming across his chest and his lips on his neck.

“So brilliant, Kei,” Sakusa continues kissing compliments into his skin. “So clever and funny, so cute and lovely.”

It’s the first time any of his dates have complimented for something other than his looks. It feels so much better than any kiss ever could.

“I - oh, _Kiyoomi,”_ Tsukishima whines, completely overwhelmed in all the best of ways.

Oh, he likes that. Likes the way Sakusa’s name tastes as rich and sweet as their red wine on his tongue. Never wants to stop saying it again.

Sakusa pulls away then to carefully pull Tsukishima’s glasses off, folding them and placing them off to the side for him. The stars go a little blurry above him, but it could also be because of the tears pooling in his eyes. The gesture is so kind, so intimate, that without meaning to, Tsukishima starts to cry.

Sakusa face falls in alarm, but before he can ask what’s wrong, Tsukishima throws his arms around his neck and hauls him back in. This kiss is wetter, a little sloppier and more frantic than the ones before.

He doesn’t realize that he’s trembling all over until he feels Sakusa’s hands running soothingly down his sides, whispering, _‘It’s okay, you’re okay, I’ve got you.’_

“It’s good, Kiyoomi,” Tsukishima whispers, voice probably more ruined than a little making out and dry humping calls for. “It’s really good.”

“Yeah?” Sakusa brushes a few strands of hair out of Tsukishima’s face, smiling softly down at him. “I’m glad.”

“I’m - I’m really happy it was you.” 

Sakusa drops his head so that his nose drags up Tsukishima’s jawline and nods. “I’m happy it was me, too.”

“I want to keep going.”

Sakusa kisses him once, just below the corner of his eye.

“Whatever you want, Kei.”

And Tsukishima tells Sakusa exactly what it is that he wants, and Sakusa takes every care in the world to give it to him.

This is usually the part where Tsukishima mentally checks out. Emotionally detaches himself from the situation and lets himself get lost in another faceless, nameless person, and the way their bodies feel together. 

Not this time, though.

This time, Tsukishima is one hundred and twenty percent present in both body and mind the entire time.

As he undresses him, Sakusa kisses every inch of Tsukishima’s body as it’s bared to him. He takes his time, slow and deliberate, so that by the time he’s pulling Tsukishima’s pants free from his ankles, Tsukishima is already hard and needy. The night air is cool on his naked skin and he breaks out in goosebumps, shivering as his nipples pebble embarrassingly quickly.

Sakusa, being the attentive lover his is, notices right away.

“Cold?” He asks, rubbing Tsukishima’s sides to warm him up. “We can go inside if you prefer.”

Tsukishima looks past Sakusa’s shoulder to the sky full of stars twinkling above them.

“No, I want us to stay here.” He wraps his legs around Sakusa’s back and pulls him closer. “You’ll just have to come up with some way to keep me warm.”

Sakusa grins, deft fingers already starting to undo his shirt buttons. “I think I can do that.” Eager to help out, Tsukishima works on Sakusa’s belt and the fastening on his pants, so that Sakusa is just as naked as him after just a few moments.

Tsukishima is suddenly very grateful that Sakusa doesn’t have any neighbors all the way up here that might be able to see them right now. Partly because he doesn’t want anyone to see him, but mostly because he selfishly wants to keep this vision of Sakusa all to himself. He looks like a young god carved from marble as he kneels above Tsukishima. His broad shoulders, the hard planes of his chest, and tapered waist looking like something out of an art history textbook. He’s the definition of ethereal beauty, the moonlight washing over his flawless pale skin only making him look even more statuesque.

“Kiyoomi,” Tsukishima says quietly. “You’re -”

“You’re beautiful, Kei.”

Tsukishima nearly swallows his tongue.

“That’s what I was going to say,” he protests with a huff of laughter. Sakusa trails a single fingertip down from the center of Tsukishima’s chest.

“I know. I wanted to say it first.”

“Bastard. Come back down here and kiss me.”

Sakusa happily complies.

The cold isn’t a problem for much longer. Sakusa’s body, for all that it looks hard and solid, is a warm and comforting weight. And when he gently coaxes Tsukishima’s lips apart to slip his fingers into his mouth, Tsukishima feels warmth bloom through every inch of his body. Sakusa’s eyes stay trained on Tsukishima’s lips wrapped around his fingers like he’s never seen anything more incredible in his life. And when he finally pulls his fingers free and a stand of saliva tries valiantly to keep them still connected, he breaks it with his lips, pushing his tongue into Tsukishima’s mouth to replace them.

When Sakusa wraps his fingers, slick with Tsukishima’s spit, around both of their lengths, Tsukishima squeezes his eyes tightly shut and sees a whole new set of stars and constellations and galaxies behind his eyelids.

Sakusa had promised to show him the stars, after all.

Tsukishima would be embarrassed by the desperate, high-pitched sounds he was making into Sakusa’s mouth, if it weren’t for the fact that the other man was making low, just as hungry noises in response. Sakusa thumbs the head of Tsukishima’s length, and his entire body jolts like he’s been struck by lighting.

Sakusa licks at the roof of Tsukishima’s mouth and does it again. Again and again, until Tsukishima’s toes are curling, heels pressed into the small of Sakusa’s back, and a white-hot heat pools dangerously in his gut.

“‘m gonna - I’m - ‘m close,” he feels the need to warn Sakusa. It’s not exactly the most sanitary thing in the world to come all over someone’s hand, and he wants to give Sakusa a chance to pull away.

Instead, Sakusa just speeds his hand up, his fist working them over in a blur, sweat beading along his hairline that for some reason Tsukishima wants to lick for some strange reason. The new, relentless pace, and the brain-melting words of encouragement that Sakusa is murmuring into his ear have Tsukishima coming with a bitten off shout only a few moments later.

Sakusa looks between their bodies as Tsukishima’s release covers Sakusa’s hand and his own stomach and groans, following Tsukishima after barely a minute. His arms nearly give out and Tsukishima catches him by the shoulders, faces close together, quick pants against each other’s lips.

“That was…” Sakusa starts, voice rough.

“Yeah,” Tsukishima agrees, sounding just as wrecked. And then, because he feels bad about the mess, he takes Sakusa’s dirty hand to his mouth and starts to lick it clean of both of their release. Sakusa watches him with dark pupils blown wide, swollen lower lip caught between his teeth.

Tsukishima barely has a second to catch his breath when he’s finished before Sakusa is crawling down his body and throwing Tsukishima’s legs over his shoulders. He buries his face between his thighs and eats Tsukishima out until he comes a second time, even longer and harder than the last.

He offers to return the favor and blow Sakusa since he’s half-hard again, but Sakusa just waves him off with an indulgent grin.

“I didn’t do it because I expected something in return. I just wanted to make you feel good.”

(If he were to be questioned about it later, Tsukishima would probably say this was the exact moment he knew he was falling in love with Sakusa Kiyoomi.)

Tsukishima expects someone as obsessed with hygiene as Sakusa to want to clean up right away, but they bask under the starlight for a few minutes longer, laying side-by-side on the blanket with their pinkies linked together. At one point, Sakusa grabs Tsukishima’s glasses for him and slides them back into place on the bridge of his nose.

Sakusa and the constellations come into vivid clarity.

“You can stay the night, if you’d like,” Sakusa says. “I don’t mind sleeping on the couch.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, you don’t have to sleep on the couch.”

“Okay,” Sakusa smiles, small and pleased. “I thought I’d offer, just in case.”

Tsukishima rolls onto his side and presses a kiss to Sakusa’s cheek. For some reason, after everything they’ve done, it makes him blush like a virgin.

“Thank you,” he whispers.

They both know he’s talking about so much more than the sleeping arrangements.

They’re already curled up together under the covers in the silkiest pajamas Tsukishima has ever felt when he hears his phone buzzing with texts somewhere on the bedside table.

“Wan’ it?” Sakusa mumbles, already half-asleep. Tsukishima shakes his head and buries his face further in Sakusa’s chest, feeling the arms around his waist tighten in response. He smells fresh and clean, like the lavender body soap they both used in the shower not long ago.

“It can wait. Everyone else can wait.”

Sakusa hums in response, lips lifting in a lazy grin. Not even a minute later, his face goes completely lax as sleep overtakes him. Tsukishima doesn’t know Morse Code, but he taps something that might mean _‘let’s fall in love’_ against Sakusa’s sternum, before following him into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning he’ll read these text messages:

**From:** Bokuto

_hey hey, tsukki!! a little birdie told me that you didn’t come home tonight ;))_

_it was yamaguchi he told me_

_so i take it the date went well??????_

_i’m rly happy 4 u guys :)_

_u deserve it, tsukki <3_  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ahhh i hope u enjoyed my ode to my handsome and sweet boy sakusa :'))) 
> 
> let me know what u thought in the comments and come be my friend on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/oiiblondie)


End file.
